I'm Yours
by Crazy Kat Productions
Summary: Gelphie oneshot for valentines day. my first Gelphie fic! NOW rated T cuz it didn't rlly need the M.. xD


"No really- I must be going, but your message is SO thoughtful! I will treasure it- no really, it's special! I'll put it separate from the others. The Ozdust tonight? Why, I'd be delighted to go with you! I'll save you a dance, alright? You'll be the special one, Rabolg!" In the background, Galinda could hear a very faint snicker.

"Toodles!" She smiled wildly and slammed the dorm room door shut. The snickering gained volume.

"Elphie, don't make fun of me!" Galinda whined, skipping into the bathroom to look at herself. To her surprise, she ran right into her snickering roommate.

"O-oh!" She squeaked. Elphaba raised a perfectly arched black eyebrow, her long limbs hugging her sides in an effort to keep her towel on.

"Pardon me," Elphaba said after realizing Galinda wasn't going to leave. As she left the bathroom, Galinda pivoted on her pink heels to watch her roommate walk away. Her black hair was slightly damp, reaching down to her lower back. The white towel hugged her broad hips and wide shoulders, and Galinda smiled as the wet green skin shimmered for a moment in the sunlight. A couple more seconds past as she thought about green, and then about herself, and then about how pretty she was in pink, then about redoing her makeup, then that pretty shine the green had when it was wet, then Galinda dropped the mirror she was holding. It bounced on the floor and then shattered. In response to the noise, she yelped a little and jumped.

"What happened?" Elphaba came rushing back in, staring at the broken glass and then glaring at a very sheepish looking Galinda. "What did you do?" She relaxed, leaning against the doorframe as she finished braiding her hair. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she glanced at Galinda again. "What?"

"You- you were wet." At this comment Elphaba stiffened, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Galinda giggled very softly as a light purple color painted Elphie's face.

"Are you blushing?" She asked with a big grin. The purple color darkened and Elphaba turned away.

"What did you mean before? Why did you break the mirror?" She said after a couple seconds of awkward silence.

"Oh, yes. Elphie, before, when I ran into you- you were wet!" Elphaba stiffened again and Galinda noticed this time.

"ELPHIE!" She shouted. "You have a sick mind." Her roommate snickered softly as Galinda pouted.

"I meant that you looked as though you'd taken a shower. I thought you didn't like water, I thought it burned your skin!" Galinda's pout was still apparent as she placed her hands on her hips and let out a little humph. Elphaba stopped laughing at looked up at the noise, her deep green eyes meeting with sparkly blue ones.

"I used oil." That was all she said before turning around and leaving. Galinda followed her, still pouting a little. Elphaba now sat on the edge of her bed, wiggling her toes and reading a book. Galinda plopped herself down next to her, flattening out her pink dress and gazing at her roommate.

Every couple seconds or so, Elphaba's glasses would slip down her still slightly oily nose and she would push them back up with a slender viridian finger. Each time Galinda would giggle a little and a pair of green eyes would quickly meet hers with an accompanying glare. After this had happened several times, Elphie finally put down the book and stared at Galinda.

Surprised at this sudden movement, a rosy blush filled her cheeks. Her lips were the same pink color, and her blue eyes wide with a quiet fear. Flecks of gold were all over her face and reflected the light that danced in through their open window. One single tendril of blonde hair rested on her forehead, and the rest was perfectly pinned back.

In one swift movement, Elphaba lightly took the piece of hair and pinned it back. Galinda's eyes practically bulged out of her head as she felt Elphie's warm breathe tickle her cheek. Suddenly she wanted that green, badly- but before she could reach out and claim it Elphaba sat back, having finished with her hair.

"You wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself around Rabolg, now would you?" Galinda blushed and shook her head.

"How about you? What are you wearing to the ball tonight?" She responded, glad that she had an opportunity to talk about something she knew a lot about.

"I don't believe one needs to wear anything if they aren't going, so I shall not be wearing anything."

"No one asked you?" Galinda gasped a little, and Elphaba glared a lot.

"Unless you're blind, you surely have noticed the unnatural pigmentation of my epidermis."

"Your… your epidermis?" Galinda stifled a giggle with a small pale hand while her face contorted with confusion.

"Skin, Galinda. Epidermis means skin." Rolling her eyes, Elphaba turned back to her book. Galinda humphed slightly and pushed the book down. Elphaba jumped a little, surprised for a moment at Galinda's harshness.

"You have to go, Elphie. What am I to do with a million suitors and no friends?" She whined, bouncing a little. Her delicate curls jumped with her, the ringlets forming a curtain around her face.

"No friends, huh? And a million suitors?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe not a million, but a lot. And I have friends, sure…" Elphaba turned back to her book. "But only one that matters." Galinda finished.

Elphaba closed the book and stared at her roommate with surprise. Before she could ask anything, she was bombarded with the smell of bubble gum and vanilla. Galinda was very close. Her sweet breath mingled with Elphaba's, confident blue eyes meeting with startled but not frightened green ones. It felt like hours passed as Galinda slowly inched her luscious pink lips towards Elphaba's slightly open thin green lips. Finally realizing what was going on, Elphaba squared her jaw and pressed her lips against Galinda's. With a quiet squeak, Galinda pulled back.

She closed her eyes for a second and immediately Elphie was worried. Had she hurt her somehow? Was Galinda not actually aiming to kiss her? Turning her head down and lost in thought, she almost screamed when a warm hand cupped her chin and pulled her close.

"You taste amazing," Galinda whispered in awe, their lips brushing each others'. "Like- like…" Before she could describe anything, Elphaba kissed her again. Deepening the kiss, she let her hands tangle in Galinda's perfect blonde hair as she moved to straddling her. Galinda's hands rested on Elphie's adorable little ass, giving it a small squeeze which caused her to retaliate with a soft bite to Galinda's lower lip. Galinda moaned as Elphaba pushed her back onto the bed, long green hands unlacing her dress with skill. She left kisses all over her exposed white flesh, marveling at how it flushed pink when she sucked on it softly. Suddenly, Galinda rolled them over and began attacking Elphaba with affections. She left soft kisses all over her face, almost surprised that the green didn't come off. She bit her pulse point and gasped with pleasure when she heard Elphie moan. Finally she missed Elphaba's mouth too much and returned to it, allowing her new lover to explore it with her tongue. She pulled her close and they both moaned as the kiss was deepened.

After a while, Galinda rolled off of Elphaba so she could lay beside her.

"Elphie," She chimed. "Will you give me the honor of accompanying me to the Ozdust Valentine's Dance tonight?"

"As long as you're coming back here with me after, of course I'll go." Both the girls giggled and embraced. Galinda waited for Elphaba to let go, but she didn't. Slightly surprised, she gazed down at the other woman.

Two green eyelids covered her deep verdigris eyes and she breathed slowly, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Asleep?" Galinda squeaked out quietly. Elphie just snuggled closer, and she smiled. "How adorable- you must have been working so hard, you just collapsed from exhaustion!" Sighing, Galinda settled in with her lover and fell asleep also, entangled in each other's arms.

When Galinda woke, there was a shadow standing over her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Galinda gasped when she realized what it was.

Elphaba was standing there in a black dress that hugged her curves and stopped just below her knees. Her hair was down and shone in the evening light, and her dark purple blush was creeping back onto her face as she watched Galinda examine her.

"It's the best I could do," she whispered.

"Miss Elphaba, you're beautiful!" Galinda exclaimed, jumping from the bed to embrace Elphie. "And it matches my white dress! It's like, black and white!"

"Very monochromatic," Elphaba added.

"What?"

"Black and white."

"I know, that's what I said!" Galinda giggled and ran to the bathroom, speeding to do makeup and hair and get ready to go to the dance that they were already late for.

At the dance, Elphaba wouldn't stop smiling like an idiot. Every time she looked at her date, she would get the most sheepish grin and look away. And every time Galinda would let out a peal of laughter, which would be followed by the jealous grumbles from all the guys who were being ignored for a green girl. And that's what made Elphaba so happy.

"Elphie?" Galinda said a while later.

"Yes, my sweet?" Elphaba answered back, trying to hide a grin as she stared at the beauty she was dancing with.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Galinda asked, smiling.

"I'm yours." Elphaba responded with a blush.

"Good. Because I want to be yours, too." This made both girls blush more.

"Happy Valentine's Day." And that was the last thing either of them said for the rest of the night.

**Aww. Well, happy valentine's day my pretties! Read and review, please. Cuz I'm sick. That's why I wrote this. And if it's not good.. it's just cuz I don't think my brain is on right today due to sickness + so much fruits basket watching. A) I need a life. B) please review, it makes me feel loved on yet another lonely Valentine's Day! Im pathetic, I know. xD AND I made reference to my own Mojo fic in there. Sweet Oz I need help! Kthnxbai. I lurve you all! 3**


End file.
